Dexter's Odyssey/2006 Version
The 2006 version of Dexter's Odyssey was posted under the name of "The Story of Dexter's Odyssey: Tale of the Timbox Wars" in October of 2006. Since then, it has heavily evolved. The original post is entirely within this article. The Post (BE WARNED: It is a massive wordwall. We advise you put on music while reading it, or just have some cheap Text to Speech voice read it. These are 15 minutes you could've spent masturbating.) The Title of this HD Digital Video Shot, $865 million epic film blockbuster trilogy is Dexter’s Odyssey: A Tale of The Tim Box Wars. The genres are: Science Fiction, Action, Adventure, and Fantasy. Here’s the Synopsis: The Birth of Mandark is where Mandark occupied Cotolamia but lost it to the Tim Boxians led by a Reptarian named Arthur Windbear Zarus. The Sword of the Phoenix is where the first 23 years of Dexter’s Life is told and where we are introduced to the Powerpuff Girls. The Fall of Mandark is where last 3 years of Mandark’s life is told and tell us why he was thought to be destroyed for the next 24 years. Here’s the plot: THE BIRTH OF MANDARK: After a sweeping opening sequence through the Reptarian landscapes synchronized with James Horner’s Sacred Guardian of the Mountain from the Disney’s Mighty Joe Young soundtrack, The script began with Tom Amuck Zarus, the son of Dexter Andrew Zarus and his brother DAVID going to the Millennium 20 space station to see his old friend, Professor Steve Utonium, now the emperor of the Tim Box Federation of Galactic Systems. Tom Amuck’s story began with his discussion about the history of the Tim Box Wars before Mandark came along. It then opens with the Birth of Mandark at the hands of a Lepukean Teenager on Lepuk’s Fifth Moon. Mandark emerges from Lepuk 5 and turned himself into a gigantic, black entity of pure evil which was all but destroyed by the Lepukean Police. During the battle a small fragment fell away from the entity and drifted through space for a week before landing on the planet Astronoma with a tremendous crash in a lake, releasing him and gave him his self-awareness, personality, humanoid form and the capacity to shape-shift. He encountered Darek and the other Astronomean Warlords who eventually made Mandark the new emperor of Astronoma to replace the late Lord Samson Astronomenov, who died in a car accident 12 days ago. Mandark met up with Mojo Jojo, the lord of the Primakil, a race of mutated apes and monkeys, and went to the Astronomean Territory of Reptaria to build an army of Verakil, Tall, Orc/Strong Borg/Uruk Hai hybrids made out of plasticine clay. In the city world of Townsville, The Emperor Thomas Utonium heard the news that Mandark has already began his dynasty in Astronoma, and decided to go to war. 325 years later, Mandark began to be ready for the morning and went to his massive laboratory in the northeastern wing of Ana’tomnar, the Astronomean Imperial Palace. His computer told him to attack Cotolamia, and He Agreed. He tells Mojo Jojo thorugh the crystal ball, the Armageddous that the time has come to send their armies to Cotolamia. He went to the Fortress Town of Ana’tor and and finally send the troops of Mandark and Mojo Jojo to attack Cotolamia. In Cotolamia, a group of friends led by Ptolemy Kong III are leaving work with the Neurotomic Protocore, when they saw Mandark in disguise as Susan, Mandark’s alias in the Dexter’s Laboratory Episode, A Boy Named Sue. When they laughed at Mandark’s nick name, Mandark began to destroy some buildings in Cotolamia, causing his armies to tear down the wall that surrounded the valley-wide city of Alamania, Cotolamia. Ptolemy Kong III and his Friends, and Professor Leo Starlion Zarus, left Cotolamia to seek refuge in the dinosaur world of Reptaria. The story shifted 20 years later in the year 345 TE in Reptaria. We are introduced to Arthur Windbear Zarus, Mary Oceanbird Taros, Ricky Dandoros, Cindy, Tatso, Samuel Angus McSalman, and a talking Sumatran Rat Monkey named Ike. Mandark and Mojo Jojo watch them and decided to steal the Neurotomic Protocore. At the Zarus Residence, Arthur and his friends were magically transformed with magical ultra-super powers by the ghost of Emperor Thomas Utonium. Together, they decided to pick up Andrew Quintus, a Townsvillian Worker from his home city planet. When they arrived on the City Planet of Townsville, They are pursued by Mojo Jojo at first, but escapes to the Townsville Research Center, where they saw Andrew Quintus being captured by Mandark and was going to be killed by him. Arthur Windbear Zarus challenges Mandark but as they fight Mandark turns himself into a dragon and drag himself and Arthur Windbear into the streets, where they fight as they fell. When the Dragon Mandark crashes into the street, Mandark turns himself into a Vastatosaurus Rex (the dinosaur from Peter Jackson’s King Kong (2005)), Arthur defeated Mandark who escapes. With Andrew Quintus now at their hands, Arthur Windbear and his crew returns to Reptaria. Hearing this, Mandark transformed into a Vastatodon, a fell beast-like creature which is based on John Howe’s Fell Beast Designs but with the body looking like a large predatory dinosaur and have two long arms with five-fingered claws on each hand, and Mojo Jojo rode on it to Reptaria. After teaching them war plans, Arthur Windbear and his crew travels through the variety of Reptarian Environments, add a T-Rex and a Therizinosaurus to their list of friends, and survived a Iguanodon Stampede. In a Reptarian Jungle, they are threatened by an Allosaurus but Arthur turns into a Venatorilla (a ape that resembles Mo’ Mojo Jojo from the Powerpuff Girls Movie) and fights The Allosaurus and two of its brothers. After killing the Allosaurus’ two brothers, Arthur Windbear Zarus challenges the Leading Allosaurus in a cliff overlooking a river 35 feet below the cliff, and shatters beneath the Allosaurus’ feet. They fell into the river and pursued each other in the river and into the Endless Stairs of Veros and into the northeastern end of the highest peak of Mt. Veros, a mountain that resembles Mt. Everest, where Arthur Windbear Finally Killed The Allosaurus by threwing it down and smoting his corpse upon the mountainside. Arthur Windbear was wounded during the battle, but recovered in the Zarus Residence. The 13 friends met up at the Zarus Residence and together they began their journey to Dia’xios, the largest spaceport in Reptaria. 30 days into the quest, Toveron the T-Rex brought down a larger Allosaurus, Crognor. Later, the 13 friends stopped at Terak the Troodon’s house and sends an email to the Tim Boxian and Reptarian armies to fight the Astronomeans to free Cotolamia. Finally the 13 friends reached Dia’Xios to be greeted by a Snake Plissken-like swashbuckler/hero/colonel, Talelnos. Meanwhile, Mandark and Mojo Jojo sends an army of Strong Borgs, Primakil, V-Rexes, and Megalocarnotaurs (the same dinosaurs that resembles a cross between Carnotaurus and Tyrannosaurus Rex, whom it was modeled after, as Disney’s Dinosaur) to the Astronomean Territory in Laurasia. But along the way, the Astronomeans, Primakil, V-Rexes, and Megalocarnotaurs were attacked by Talelnos’ troops but managed to move on to the Astronomeans’ Territory in Laurasia. Arthur Windbear Zarus began training the army for 4 days. The Night before the Battle, Arthur Windbear is visited by a holographic image of Professor Leo Starlion Zarus, his father. He told Arthur Windbear that not only his soldiers will drive the Astronomeans, the strength and power of the Tim Boxian Spirit, and the virtue of Tim Boxian Righteousness will also free Cotolamia. The next morning, Arthur Windbear Zarus and Talelnos and Arthur’s 13 friends lead the Reptarian and Tim Boxian armies to Cotolamia, where an epic battle breaks and slave revolt breaks out between the Cotolamians, Reptarians, Tim Boxians, Astronomeans and Primakil. Later in the battle, Brutus Dracos reveals himself as an alien and fights Arhtur Windbear and Ptolemy Kong, who finally kills him when the explosion of the giant Astronomean War Marchine exploded, destroying the Astronomean and Primakil armies and the moving war towers with mechanical wheels and legs, Oliptowers. Suddenly, Mandark appears, transports Arthur Windbear Zarus and Talelnos and Arthur’s 13 friends, and the Tim Boxian And Reptarian Armies to his laboratories and threatened to introduce them to his armies of Strong Borgs. Arthur Windbear Zarus snaps at this threat, and challenges Mandark in a spectacular battle across Mandark’s Vast and Massive Laboratory, where Arthur Windbear Zarus won. Mandark, defeated by Arthur, swears, “I’ll get you one day, Arthur Windbear, one day.” There were celebrations in Cotolamia and Reptaria, and Arthur Windbear and Mary Oceanbird was married, and they lived happily ever after. Thus ends the Birth of Mandark, though it continues with The Sword of the Phoenix and The Fall of Mandark. THE SWORD OF THE PHOENIX: On November 15, 346 TE, Dexter Andrew Zarus was born to Arthur Windbear Zarus and Mary Oceanbird Zarus. He was greeted by a probe named Clyde 100. He is then sent home to the Zarus Residence to be raised by Arthur Windbear and Mary Oceanbird. 7 years later, The Dinosaurs left their territories to go to work and do their daily jobs with the Reptarian Humans, aliens, and robots. Even the young dinosaurs, humans, aliens, and robots went to the greatest advanced learning facility and campus in the history of the Tim Box Galaxy, The Pokey Oaks Academy of Reptaria (an advanced learning facility that is for classes from Pre-K, Kindergarten, Elementary, Middle School, High School, College and university students.). Dexter was introduced to the leading teacher and principal of The Pokey Oaks Academy of Reptaria, Ms. Keane (in the Powerpuff Girls, she was the Powerpuff Girls’ teacher). For 9 years, Dexter Andrew Zarus grows up in the Pokey Oaks Campus, training to become an adventurer-warrior just like his father. In the year 362 TE, The Powerpuff Girls are created when Dexter Andrew Zarus and Professor Steve Utonium mixed sugar, spice, and everything nice (which are made from the Tim Box Galaxy's best makers of sweets and candies), and Dexter tells the Professor to add Chemical X to the mix in order for them to have superpowers and in order for them to defeat The Astronomean Scourge. Then, A Strong Borg is ready to kill the Professor and Dexter and to steal the Chemical X flask. A fight ensues, until when the Strong Borg is ready to kill the Professor, Dexter bops the Strong Borg with a baseball bat, and he drop the Chemical X flask into the vat, which resulted in pink-blue-green flames springing up from the vat and into the sky. Then, it fell down to the spot near the vat, and the hocus pocus stirs the ingredients and blew life to the Powerpuff Girls, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. At the age of 18, Dexter and Professor Steve Utonium travels in an Iguanodon (which Dexter rode) and a Ligocristus (Which the Professor rode), to a temple in the highest peak of Reptaria’s 2nd Tallest Mountain D2 (which resembles K2). God gave the magical sword of the phoenix more powers, and with their swords now with more magical powers, The Professor and Dexter rode back to Pangaea. Hearing this, Mandark like the news, and decided to challenge the Tim Boxians, the Powerpuff Girls and Dexter. Over the next 4 years, Dexter fought in the Tim Box Wars, exploring the Tim Box Worlds, falling in love with a member of the Tim Boxian Armies’ organization, G.L.O.B.A.L., the black-haired, 19-year-old Amy Jane Honeydew, etc. etc. etc. The Powerpuff Girls befriends Dexter and the Tim Boxians, and having fun with a herd of Lambeosaurine Dinosaurs in one scene. But in the yeat 366 TE, Mandark and Mojo Jojo got the ingredients from hair, snails, and a tail stolen from Mandark's pet Smilodon, for the creation of the Rowdyruff Boys in a spectacular torch-lit ceremony in a area in the Astronomean Fortress Town of Ana'tor. Mojo Jojo drops the ingredients into a cauldron of Chemical X. And The Cauldron Answered: Red-Blue-Green flames srpang up from the cauldron into the sky. Then, it fell down to the spot near the vat, and the hocus pocus stirs the ingredients and blew life to The RowdyRuff Boys, Brick, Boomer, and Butch. Thus, The RowdyRuff Boys befriends the Astronomeans. On July 369 TE, having his army defeated in a Tim Boxian Surprise Attack, and having been beseeched for 369 years, Mandark and Mojo Jojo sends themeselves and an Army of tens of thousands of Astronomean Strong Borgs, Verakil, and Primakil to Reptaria to attack Reptaria’s Capital City, Pangaea. Realizing this, Dexter, his friends, and the armies began readying to battle. The Powerpuff Girls put on their very cool spacesuits (the same as those in the PPG episode, Uh oh Dynamo!). And Dexter was putting on some special super-powered armor (similar to that of Terry Gilliam’s Brazil (1985)) by saying “where is the Tyrannosaurus and its prey? Where is the ape-like monster rampaging through the city? They have passed like meteors from space. Like fire in Astronoma. The days have gone down in Some Tim Boxian Planets. Behind the mountains, into darkness.” At 11 AM, they attack the Astronomeans and Primakil. What follows is a very spectacular battle ensues in Pangaea. At one point, Dexter fought Lord Draco Astronomenov, an organic Slakorian for the last time when he appears from his hovering shuttle. Then The Powerpuff Girls puts a bomb fueled with Chemical X into the shuttle, and Dexter pushes him back to the shuttle, where it explodes, sending Draco’s broken body falling to the city Streets below. In the middle of the battle, Dexter shot an arrow dipped in Chemical X and fire to Mojo Jojo’s Brain, turning him into Mo’ Mojo Jojo, the same 25 foot tall monster in the Powerpuff Girls Movie. The Powerpuff Girls and Dexter began to chase him and all the way to a taller and fatter version of the Empire State Building, The Reptarian Research Center. The chase and battle atop the Reptarian Research Center will be similar to that of the 2005 remake of King Kong. At the end of the battle, Dexter plunges the Sword of the Phoenix to Mo’ Mojo Jojo’s heart, causing him to roar in pain. And with a sad, mortally wounded moan, Mo’ Mojo Jojo fell with the Antidote X to his death in the streets. The battle is finally over, and the surviving Astronomeans and Primakil soldiers fled from Pangaea. Mandark found Lord Draco mortally wounded in the explosion of his shuttle, but he kept Draco alive with his powers; and Draco’s shattered, dying body was taken to the planet Astronoma where most of it was replaced with a droid body forged by the Astronomean Strong Borgs and Verakil that would complement his natural reflexes. The metamorphus was complete and Draco was renamed Lord Wilhelm Astronomenov. The suit, built of Durasteel and armorplast-plated Duranium, was built to resemble the Astra War Droids (which resembles the Krath War Droids in the Star Wars Expanded Universe.) His armorplast plates were strong enough to stop a bolt from even a starfighter's laser cannon. Each human-sized hand had four fingers and two opposable thumbs (three digits to each half-arm when they split to produce four arms.) His hands and feet were capable of magnetizing when needed, allowing him to grip on to surfaces with incredible strength, even in zero gravity. His feet also could work perfectly well as hands and he could grasp things with his hands and feet. His body was able to move in a seemingly unlimited number of unnatural ways with the twisting and alien movements of his body, almost exclusively to his unorthodox fighting style, and with the transform in almost unlimited ways, too. His internal organs were enclosed in a layer of pressurized synthflesh with an organic fluid to prevent the organs from being damaged by bacteria and harmful germs, and also to maintain a suitable temperature to keep his organs alive and functional. His organs were nourished by artificial artieries keeping them alive with blood from another Astronomean subject. allowing him to survive in a vacuum (in space, for example), an advantage he would display. This transformation, when combined with his ruthlessness as a warlord, turned him from a courageous, generous leader into an implacable killing machine, incapable of any emotion other than blood-lust and anger. Mandark Told Wilhelm that Stardark, a battle station the size of a large moon is being built. Meanwhile Blossom, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls, holding a magic mirrior projecting images of Astronoma, told Dexter and company: “Mandark’s wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift. The Battle of Pangaea is over, the final war against Mandark for the next 24 years is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with ourselves in this galaxy.” The movie ends with the camera traveling through the tall buildings in Pangaea, which gave away to the rehabition center and the Astronomean countryside. Thus Ends The Sword of the Phoenix, though it continues with the Fall of Mandark. THE FALL OF MANDARK: Dexter Andrew Zarus was in his Iguanodon, Blue Spike, when he received a message from the Powerpuff Girls. Dexter saw a Vastatodon flying to the Kang Vale and into Minas Kang. Blossom told Dexter that the Astronomeans will lay siege on the Planet Mankook on May 14, 370 TE. Dexter then took off with his Iguanodon to Pangaea to warn his friends. Meanwhile in Astronoma, Mojo Jojo arrived in the throne room with his hovering wheel chair; he was also resurrected in Astronoma and was has a super-powered, bionic robotic body inside his Primakil flesh tissue, making him a Primakil Cyborg. Mojo Jojo told Mandark to get the armies of Mojo Jojo and Mandark ready and march to Mankook within 5 months. Mandark agreed. 3 months later in the year 370 TE, Dexter and the Powerpuff Girls arrive at mines of V2, the second tallest mountain in Reptaria. Once they entered it, they are guided past smoking fissures of lava, intricate reproductions of Victorian scientific labs and eventually to a bank of elevators designed to bring visitors even deeper in to the planets center. It is hard to adequately describe how detailed and fully themed this area is. Every surface has been attended to, every structure crafted to exacting standards. Dexter and the Powerpuff Girls Look up and saw volcanic rock drilled out (a drilling machine can still be seen poking through a section of the caves ceiling allowing a hint of daylight to filter through) to create the caverns that hold the line. They notice how the floor is cracked, pock marked and perfectly in tune with the rest of the space. The walls are a mix of hardened magma and porous volcanic rock. Water drips from make shift duct work and electrical lines run through out the space, connecting the caged lights which illuminate your way. Some lava still glows a faint red, oozing down the rocky walls. The railings are all brass, aged with time. All the metal surfaces have been oxidized and carry a soft patina. The air is musty and the temperature is rising. A majestic and sweeping score is subtly heard beneath the sounds of machinery and drilling. Retention walls of thick weathered steel hold back some rock while other areas show the signs of recent cave-ins. Along the way Dexter, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup pass by several beautiful pieces of artwork, Victorian age sketches of the various explored areas of the caverns. It is here that you get a glimpse of things to come, etchings of crystal mines and looming mushrooms as tall as a house. Further along you pass by Captain Nemo's office and lab, both chock full of artifacts and mementos of recent journey's. Then, Dexter and the Powerpuff Girls reach the "terravators" which are in essence elevators through earth (above). Another detailed diagram shows their position at the Earth's surface and your eventual goal at the base camp hundreds of feet below you. The detail here is again complete. The terravators position in the caverns is marked with faceted gems, the doors are rusted and aged, the railings are worn. The scope of the Victorian age technology seen through out the sequence is typical of a lush movie set. After boarding the equally well themed elevator cars they start to descend. The floors shakes, gusts of wind blow by and gauges spin. The effect of descent is as good as it needs to be, but is not perfect. The addition of a visual aid indicating movement would have helped. Once the doors open Dexter, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup look out onto a totally new world. To their left is a sheer wall of rock, and in front of them is a giant bellows pumping in fresh air from the surface. This area is darker, more foreboding and physically hotter than on the surface, an amazing continuation of the queue. The electrical lines can still be seen strung from the ceiling – Dexter and the Powerpuff Girls follow them and saw them terminate into a giant generator, sparking and whirling as it powers the place. Fog pours from an opening at the far end of the queue as they continue, descending on ramps. Past some more machinery and then over rocky riverbeds they finally get a glimpse of the load area and the vehicles. Each car which will carry you on your adventure, seats six passengers in three rows of two. On the front is a large earth moving shovel, Dexter and the Powerpuff Girls also saw that the wheels are guarded by steel plates and there is a safety cage surrounding the occupants. The seats are plush red leather-like affairs that fit the theme absolutely perfectly. Glance around them and the details continue to pop, along the wall of the load area giant spirals in the rock are visible, the tell tale signs of drilling. Lights flicker as the generator struggles to keep the power flow constant, and the hum of sputtering machinery and general low lighting gives a feel similar to that of an engine room on a great ship. Once boarded the cars smoothly accelerate and Dexter, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are on their way. They start off cruising past the crystal caverns they had seen in the sketches. Glowing pods of giant crystal rods surround us. Luminescent spires of pulsating color and light, the crystals are just the first of many exciting things to come. These early sections of the caves are well lit and labeled with signs... Dexter and The Powerpuff Girls are after all in the explored and well traveled areas of the dig site. They continue to descend past a dark hollow filled with glowing, whining creatures and emerge in the mushroom forest. It is important to understand that this is not a flat ride that takes place on one level, the cars are traveling up and down at different points... at this juncture we are still descending. They now enter the mushroom forest. Here they pass giant mushrooms ranging in size from a few feet to 15 feet or so in height. In and among them are fantastical creatures of all sorts. Jumping spider-like bugs, furry aliens and iridescent living plants all make this their home. As they continue deeper they begin to speed up slightly. Dexter, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup reach that point "where something goes terribly wrong!" They come upon a collapse that has blocked our intended path and they veer to the left instead, going over a rough and bumpy patch and off of the lighted path we were on. They continue through uncharted chambers zipping around until emerging in a larger area. Here, to the right Dexter, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup see an opening overlooking an underground sea. Lighting flashes in the distance, and a roll of thunder fills the air. It's a very convincing effect as we get a real sense of depth and space. Rounding the corner to the right a huge lightning bolt flashes, hitting the ground right next to the Powerpuff Girls it catches them off guard. Suddenly a shadow of what appears to be a creature with the body of a humanoid T-Rex, large black and red wings of a bat, and the head, horns, small pebbly scales, conical scutes, and tail of the Carnotaurus from Disney’s Dinosaur, flashes to our left across a rocky wall. Buttercup said to Dexter, “what is this stupid devilry?” Dexter Said, “A Vulcanotaurus, a demon from the center of V2.” Out of control they bounce forward past a flowing river of lava. On their left is a huge ball of fire and we can feel the heat. The car turns to the right and they came upon the 18-feet tall Vulcanotaurus who lands safely on the Ground, stares at them and then let out a roar that sounds like it is made out of rock and lava, and Shadow, and rears back like the Carnotaurus near the end of Disney’s Dinosaur. He lunges forward at Dexter and the Powerpuff Girls, molten rock bubbling around him. The car takes off like a bat out of hell with the Vulcanotaurus in pursuit. They go flying up, twisting and turning along the way in near blackness. The Car stops when Dexter Challenged the Vulcanotaurus but before Dexter could kill the Vulcanotaurus, Light can be seen up ahead... there's a smoke filled opening and BOOM! Dexter, The Powerpuff Girls, and The Vulcanotaurus got blasted out of what seems like the top of the volcano. Feeling the cool outdoor air for a moment, which is a relief from the musty heat inside the caves, Dexter, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, except for the Vulcanotaurus, who got perished in the eruption and fell back to its top, lift from their seats and catch a moment of air. Suddenly the car plunge back down and into total darkness. Still accelerating they go whipping around the entire caldera of the volcano. In one large loop they traverse the perimeter of the mountain land of Veros in total darkness. Finally Dexter, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup emerge at the unload station, back on safe ground. Again this area is just as fully themed as those before it. After disembarking from the vehicles, we descend a spiraling staircase which twists around a huge set of pipes until they exit back into the cavern system that makes up much of the mountain lands of Veros. After exiting the cavern systems, Dexter, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup stumbles upon the Kang Vale, the gateway to the fortified Minas Morgul-like city of the Astronomeans, Minas Kang. When they reached the entrance to Minas Knag, Bubbles said to Dexter, “Dexter, tell me what’s this horrible place?” He replies, “Minas Kang, Bubbles. It’s the Mountain City of the Astronomeans. It’s a very nasty place full of enemies.” When Buttercup tried to reach the gates of Minas Kang, the ground began to shake, and suddenly, without warning, red, green and blue flames springing up from the Tower of The Astronomean Moon and into the sky. Suddenly, The Rowdyruff Boys appears and with Mandark with his Vastatodon. The Rowdyruff Boys’ Leader, Brick, said to Mandark: “We’ve come to kick some ass! And Since you are the only one around, let’s start with the people of Mankook!” Mandark Replies “Yes. What we want are people settled in the Mankookian Throne of Justice, nestled between the pillars of peace and love. What we want to destroy are Mankook’s people, down to the last child.” Then, He said to his Vastatodon, “Alert the troops, Red Claw, We attack on Monday.” And with that, The Vastatodon roars, and the gates of Minas Kang opens to reveal the Strong Borgs, Verakil, and Primakil going out of the gates and into the Astronomean Fortress and Gathering of the Astronomean Reptarians, Catom’nar. Dexter and the Powerpuff Girls took off to Pangaea, Reptaria and told his friends and army to get ready for the Battle for Mankook. Everyone got ready. Dexter, and Amy Jane Honeydew enlisted 600,789 Tim Boxians and Mankookians, while Mandark, Lord Wilhelm, Mojo Jojo, and Salmanos III enlisted 700,465 Strong Borgs, Verakil, Primakil, and Astronomean Battle Droids for what will become the great battle of the Tim Box Wars. Note: in the 1,049 years leading up to the formation of the Tim Box Federation of Galactic Systems in the year 3625 BTE (Before the Taleozoic Era), 656 supreme chancellors and senators of the Townsvillian Republic were confronted with Astronomean revolution in the Tim Box Galaxy. In the year 3610 BTE, The Tim Box Federation of Galactic Systems declared war on the Astronomean Empire. Over the next 4,010 years, more than 65,875,986,487 Tim Boxians, Astronomeans and Primakil, died in a series of wars that will sometimes be notorious for the people of the Tim Box Galaxy. 3 Days later, The Tim Boxian and Astronomean troops arrived at Mankook’s Capital City, Taimentia. Dexter rallies his troops by quoting from Ezekiel 25:17: "The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he, who, in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness, for he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children. And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who would attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know my name is the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon thee. This would sharpen your mind and make you ready for a bit of the battle for Mankook. (Raising the Sword of the Phoenix) Tim Boxians Forever!” And with that, both Tim Boxian and Astronomean armies charges, and so began the Siege of Mankook, which drew inspiration from modern warfare, the D-Day Invasion, Star Wars, The Battles in The Lord of The Rings, and the urban race riots and anti-war protests of the 1960’s. In the heat of battle, they fought with the sword, the spear, the bow and arrow, the machine, the gun, the bomb, the torch, the club, and the iron fists of both nations. In the end, the Astronomean siege was crushed by Dexter and Amy Jane Honeydew, after a close encounter with Lord Wilhelm Astronomenov. The Tim Boxians have won. During the year 371 TE, Dexter fought in the Tim Box Wars, exploring the Tim Box Worlds, falling in love with Amy Jane Honeydew, etc. etc. etc. In the year 372 TE, One night, two days before Mandark kidnaps Amy Jane, Dexter was swimming in the large swimming pool in the Zarus Residence, when Amy Jane (in her two-piece white bikini swimsuit) join Dexter in the water. Then, Amy Jane and Dexter kiss and have sex, with Amy Jane holding on to Dexter’s body, while they kiss. One day, on April 28, 372 TE, Dexter noticed that Mandark has completed a battle space station the size of a large moon, Stardark, and kidnapped Amy Jane Honeydew, and sound the alarm siren to the Tim Boxian and Reptarian Armies. So they retaliate Stardark’s attack by attacking Stardark with an armada in Space led by Dexter and Professor Steve Utonium, and The Powerpuff Girls lead 500,000 Tim Boxians, Reptarian Ten’Jai and Gangstalings, a race of urban street gangs (most of them all races) with urban armor considered exotic for any Earth Street Gangs, against 600,000 Astronomeans and Primakil and also V-Rexes (the dinosaurs from your 2005 remake of King Kong), and Megalocarnotaurs (the dinosaurs from Disney’s Dinosaur (2000)) that are equipped with huge war towers on their backs to carry the Strong Borgs, Verakil and Primakil. The Powerpuff Girls flies in triumphantly and kisses them in the cheeks like they're ready to fight. They screamed in agony. The sweetness in the Powerpuff Girls' Kisses (though when they kissed The Rowdyruff Boys, they look like they're ready to fight.), combined with the Rowdyruff Boys' natural nastiness resulted in the Boys falling and landing on a Vastatosaurus Rex with a explosive chemical reaction, setting the V-Rex as well as the War Tower on its back, on fire! The V-Rex Screams, and knocks over a Megalocarnotaurus (also with a war tower on its back), who screams and lands on each other's back. Meanwhile, after a spectacular space battle, Dexter and Professor Steve Utonium have reached the interior of Stardark and into Mandark’s Throne Room in Stardark. Mandark, as a surreally-armored warlord, saw them and said, “Dexter Andrew Zarus, you are a bold one.” Mandark and Wilhelm fights Dexter and The Professor, but suddenly, in the middle of the Battle, The Powerpuff Girls flew in and beats Mandark and Wilhelm down to size, until Blossom uses the force on Wilhelm and crush his organ sac, and that it explains why, in Tom Amuck Begins (which will be released November 2016), he constantly coughs and wheezes when he talks. Wilhelm was defeated, and now Dexter has to challenge Mandark for the last time, and so the final battle occurs. When Mandark tried to slash Dexter with his sword, Dexter cuts his fingers off his right hand, and Mandark fell to his death in Stardark’s nuclear reactor core and explodes. Dexter, Amy Jane, The Professor, The Powerpuff Girls, Mojo Jojo, and Wilhelm, all of the Astronomean Fleet (except for 3 Star Destroyers), and all of the Tim Boxian Fleet managed to escape from Stardark, just as it explodes just like the Alien Mothership in ID4: Independence Day. The battle was finally over, and 6 months later, Amy Jane Honeydew, now wife of Dexter has a son, Tom Amuck Zarus. Everyone thought it was the end of Mandark, but it was only the beginning. Dexter’s Odyssey ended with the Powerpuff Girls flying through the Reptarian Landscape. Thus ends the Dexter’s Odyssey Trilogy, though the tale of the Tim Box Wars continues with the Tom Amuck Trilogy: Tom Amuck Begins, which will be released November 2016; Tom Amuck II: The Return of Mandark, the Disney-Tim Box Remake of Disney’s Dinosaur (2000), which will be released November 2017, and is set in Reptaria, with 75% using the same animation, visual effects, and models used in Disney’s Dinosaur, and the other 75% using new animation, visual effects, and models; and Tom Amuck III: The Final Battle, which will be released November 2018, and will be about the final battle of the Tim Box Wars in the year 400 TE. On the face of it, Dexter’s Odyssey might seem to have much going for it: It will be shot on 24P High Definition Digital Video Cameras in an aspect ratio of 2.40:1, and for a budget of $865 million. Peter, Fran, and Philippa will be producing this trilogy as well as The Dam Busters remake and Halo: The Movie, the digital visual effects will often be realistic, cartoonish (for the Cartoon Network Characters), and in some cases, groundbreaking, the actors and actresses will range from newcomers (including those from Old Mill High School) to familiar faces (Cathy Cavadini, Tara Strong, E.G. Daily and Roger L. Jackson will reprise their voices of The Powerpuff Girls, and Mojo Jojo.), The music (which combines orchestra, some bits of electronic music, chorus, Asian-influenced music, and African-influenced music, choral, rhythm and chants.) will be done by James Horner (who will do 50% of music for each film), Hans Zimmer (who will do the 100% of music for each film) and James Newton Howard (who will do the other 100% of music for each film, bringing them to a total of 250% of music), the film trilogy will be financed, produced and distributed by Twentieth Century Fox, Miramax Films, The Weinstein Company, and Walt Disney Pictures (the four companies that will distribute the Dexter’s Odyssey Trilogy), Universal Studios (which will along with United International Pictures and Buena Vista International will distribute the three Dexter’s Odyssey films internationally.), Wingnut Films, Cartoon Network, Old Mill Film Club, USC Division of Cinema and Television and Tim Box, and Scientific American and others will call this, a fantastic new view of a lost world through science fiction, fantasy, Cartoon Network characters, and paleontology. The worlds of Dexter’s Odyssey will be designed by such artists as Mark Hallett, Douglas Henderson, William Stout, Ricardo Delgado and much, much, much, much more. Dexter's Odyssey will include dinosaurs, the Powerpuff Girls, and other Cartoon Network characters. The Dexter's Odyssey Trilogy will be made in an aspect ratio of 2.40:1, on 24p HD Digital Video Cameras and for a budget of $865 million. From June 2008 to November 2010, Production will be based in both the United States and in New Zealand. Since Dexter's Odyssey is supposed to be a HD Digital Video-Shot, $865 million VFX-laden epic film blockbuster trilogy, Film Club and I will turn to Weta Workshop and Weta Digital to create the visual effects for Dexter's Odyssey. The worlds of Dexter's Odyssey will be a blend of live action sets and locations, minatures, and digital computer generated environments so creating the worlds of Dexter's Odyssey will be a collaborative process. The Art Department will built physical sets with the actors and actresses will interact. Weta Workshop will built minature environments to extend the full scale sets and to fill the settings for digital action. and Weta Digital will be creating digital environments and matte paintings to extend beyond the minatures and into the distance and to create wider vistas and add details such as sky, waterfalls, falling rocks, Dinosaurs, cities, etc., etc., etc. Dexter's Odyssey will be a co-production of Twentieth Century Fox, Universal Studios, Walt Disney Pictures, Miramax Films, The Weinstein Company, Wingnut Films, Cartoon Network, Tim Box, and Film Club. James Horner, Hans Zimmer, and James Newton Howard will create the musical score of the Dexter's Odyssey Trilogy and combine orchestra, electronic music, chorus, Asian-influenced Music, African influenced music, rhythm and chants. and Skywalker Sound and Park Road Post will create the soundscapes of Dexter's Odyssey with Terry Porter, Gary Rydstrom, David Balderson (one of our former peer buddies), David Farmer, Ethan Van Der Ryn, Christopher Boyes, and Randy Thom taking the lead. The First Dexter's Odyssey film will be released May 2012 with a 178-minute theatrical running time, followed by The Sword of The Phoenix on November 2012 with a 179-minute theatrical running time, and by The Fall of Mandark on May 2013 with a 200-minute theatrical running time. That means a total of 173 minutes will be cut from the trilogy. Twentieth Century Fox, Miramax Films, The Weinstein Company, and Walt Disney Pictures will release the three films domestically, while Universal Studios, United International Pictures, and Buena Vista International will released them internationally. So what will you think of that? Planned Release Timothy had very ambitious plans for the series: the first Dexter's Odyssey film would be released May 2012 with a 178-minute theatrical running time, followed by The Sword of The Phoenix on November 2012 with a 179-minute theatrical running time, and by The Fall of Mandark on May 2013 with a 200-minute theatrical running time, with a total of 173 minutes will be cut from the trilogy. Twentieth Century Fox, Miramax Films, The Weinstein Company, and Walt Disney Pictures would release the three films domestically, while Universal Studios, United International Pictures, and Buena Vista International will released them internationally. * Dexter's Odyssey: The Birth of Mandark will be released in D-Cinema, Tim Box Digital 3D, and IMAX DMR in May 2012 for a 318-day theatrical run, followed by on November 2012, three 2-disc (featuring the theatrical cut), 4-disc (which features the extended cut), and 7-disc (The Complete Novel, which will feature both theatrical and extended cuts with 4-discs of bonus materials) on DVD, Blu-Ray Disc, and HD-DVD on the same date. * Dexter's Odyssey: The Sword of the Phoenix will be released in D-Cinema, Tim Box Digital 3D, and IMAX DMR in November 2012 for a 339-day theatrical run, followed by on May 2013, three 2-disc (featuring the theatrical cut), 4-disc (which features the extended cut), and 7-disc (The Complete Novel, which will feature both theatrical and extended cuts with 4-discs of bonus materials) releases on DVD, Blu-Ray Disc, and HD-DVD on the same date. * Dexter's Odyssey: The Fall of Mandark will be released in D-Cinema, Tim Box Digital 3D, and IMAX DMR in May 2013 for a 350-day theatrical run, followed by on November 2013, three 2-disc (featuring the theatrical cut), 4-disc (which features the extended cut), and 7-disc (The Complete Novel, which will feature both theatrical and extended cuts with 4-discs of bonus materials) releases on DVD, Blu-Ray Disc, and HD-DVD on the same date. He also planned unfinished prints for each film to be screened at the Sundance Film Festival between January 2012 and 2013. Category:Dexter's Odyssey